


Once again dead ... or the failed anniversary

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Empty, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Purgatory, Sabriel - Freeform, dead is not always dead, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: 10 years of Destiel ...(with a touch of Sabriel)Before Cas could leave, Sam invited him for the evening."Why did you do that?" Dean asked skeptically."It's not like he's never been there before," Sam replied with a shrug.Yes. Certainly. But now this day had a meaning.Warning: Someone dies, but as is the case with Supernatural, he comes back again.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean came shuffling into the kitchen and muttered to his brother a sleepy 'good morning', who was already sitting at the table again staring at his laptop.

While the older made himself a cup of coffee, he was briefed by his brother about the latest case. Sam paused for a moment and suddenly closed the laptop, saying that Jody and Donna could do that as well.

"Why?" Dean asked in surprise, shaking his head.

"Do you know what a date is today?"

"September 18th," he replied, wondering if there was anything special, but then shrugged and looked at his brother questioningly.

The younger nodded, and a big grin crossed his face, making Dean even more skeptical.

"Are you going to tell me, or should I guess?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Ten years ago, on that day you found your angel. Or, rather, he has found you."

"Yes. And?"

"What and ... A day to celebrate!"

"Celebrate with Cas ..."

Dean laughed because he just imagined partying with the stiff, innocent angel. He remembered his visit with him in the brothel, which was anything but good.

Ok, admitted. The two had already managed to make that angel a bit more relaxed, but under 'celebrate', Dean understood something different. Girls, booze and lots of fun.

"You called me?"

A sudden gust of wind ripped Dean out of his thoughts, and he stared at Cas amazed.

"No. Not really," the hunter mumbled, quickly tying his bathrobe.

He did not know exactly why he did that. But there was something different about the way Sam looked at him and the way that angel looked at him.

Nervously Dean licked his dry lips because the proximity Cas led for a long time that his heart rate increased and his hands began to sweat.

"Good. I still have something to do anyway."

Before Cas could leave, Sam invited him for the evening.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's not like he's never been there before."

Yes. Certainly. But not just for fun, but only when the brothers had a case where they needed help. And besides, that day had a meaning now. Dean sighed and opened the first beer.

"Seriously?" Sam asked shaking his head but only received a shrug from his brother.

 

Suddenly another gust of wind and the small angel walked purposefully towards Sam and kissed him.

"I think we have to protect our bunker again against angels. Who called you now?!" Dean grumbled, looking at Gabriel with a disparaging look.

"Nobody," the other mischievously grinned as he made himself comfortable on Sam's lap and put his arms around his neck. "By the way, sweetie. When do we actually have our anniversary?"

"How do you know ..."

Dean sighed and spared himself every word because since Gabriel was with his brother, he knew a lot more than he did anyway. Then he realized that Gabriel would be there in the evening, and since they could barely keep their hands off each other, he would be alone with Cas. His heart began to race again. It was not like they were never alone in a room ...

Dean was interrupted again as Gabriel twirled his hand in front of his face. Since the angel never took a leaf in front of his mouth anyway and said what was going through his head, he also spoke it out directly.

"What about you two? Ten years is a damn long time. Is it ever going to work? Will Sammy and I still experience it?"

Dean opened his mouth, but then closed it again. Unbelievable, what the little joker allowed himself.

"Nothing at all will work. Cas and I are friends, family!"

"Sure Dean-o. Talk about that until you believe it yourself. I see it in your eyes, and I can feel it too. This yearning. This desire. This passion, if you both ... "

Gabriel did not get any further because Dean had already gotten up after giving him an angry look and disappeared into his room, where he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Where were we?" The smaller purred and kissed Sam again.

"You are impossible. Give them some time."

"Are you kidding me? The two had time for ten years. Years ... Sambo!"

 

Dean had fallen asleep on his bed and only woke up in the evening after he heard Sam banging loudly on the door.

After a long shower and a quickie with himself, he stood with a sigh in front of the mirror.

Of course, he was looking forward to Cas, wondering why he had such a weird feeling. The whole talk of the anniversary, and the fact that it was written in his face, that he had feelings for this angel that went beyond friendship, had made him somewhat insecure.

The four decided to go to a bar. Neutral ground and Dean breathed relieved since he was not alone with Cas.

During the evening, Sam and Gabriel had made it their mission to show Dean and Cas how beautiful love could be. Again and again, they pressed their lips together, feeding each other with cake or whispering things to each other, both of them continually giggling like teens in love. From time to time, Dean secretly glared at the angel, but since the black-haired showed almost no emotion, he quickly decided that these feelings seemed more than strange to him.

A soft sigh escaped the dark blond, and he lowered his eyes sadly because now he was even more afraid to tell him what he felt.

Fear that it would destroy the friendship between them. Fear that Cas turned away, because he felt bad if he could not reciprocate these feelings.

So he decided to bury those feelings in the back of his head and the deepest place of his heart. His heart ached, but it was okay. You could count on one hand how many times fate had meant well to him.

_'Ten Years'_

Cas shook his head inwardly because it did not seem that long.

Maybe that was because time had a different meaning for him. He remembered the day when he flew to hell to rescue the man who was to save the world with his brother.

That he had shot and stabbed him in the barn and how long, really long, it had taken to convince him that not all angels were terrible.

He revealed in thought, remembering the time in purgatory and the number of times the three had died. He had to smile slightly at the thought. The many fights they had fought with each other. But with this life change, nothing could endure forever and eventually it would be over. Forever. Cas had been on earth too long and had gotten used to this life. He could not bear losing Dean.

The hunter meant everything to him, and he would do anything for Dean.

He was a creature that could not do much with feelings. Although he had learned a lot about it during his time as a human, he felt the need to learn more.

He did not know the feeling of jealousy, but he did not feel well.

Because he also wanted to have something like that. He also wanted someone to touch, with whom he could talk about other things than hunting even though he was not sure what that meant. But seeing the other two so familiar triggered something in Cas. And if he knew for sure what that meant, he would talk to Dean about it.

"I think that does not help," Gabe sighed softly in Sam's ear, whereupon the younger is staring at him in surprise. Giggling, the angel threw him a stealthy look and put Sam's hand on his crotch.

"I mean, it brings something. But we should continue this as a couple."

The four paid and then wanted to go home. As they passed another bar, they heard two men calling after them. They were already pretty drunk and struggling.

The aim of this vulgarity was Cas because the two made fun of his trench coat.

The angel did not understand the excitement, but Dean saw red.

One pushed the other and then it happened. Dean’s head hit unhappy a stone and there he laid; unconscious. The other two idiots quickly ran away while Sam leaned over his brother.

"Dean," he shouted, shaking him lightly. "Dean!"

"I'm here. I'm awake," the older mumbled confused and sat up a bit.

Cas reached out and pulled him up.

Asked if everything was alright, Dean held his aching head and as he brought his hand forward again, anyone, despite the darkness, could see the blood in his hand in the light of the street lamp.

Cas looked at him startled and put his hand on the back of the hunter's head, but nothing happened as often as he tried, no matter how much he concentrated.

"Gabriel!" he shouted in a slight panic and could only support Dean before they both went down.

But even the archangel had no luck.

"It does not work. Why does not it work?!"

Had someone cursed the angels and taken away their power? Did fate want it that way?

"Sammy. I'm dying," Dean whispered, beginning to breathe heavily.

"I'm here."

The younger hunter knelt down and took his hand. Seeing the horror in the other's eyes, Sam knew something was wrong, and it scared him.

"No Dean, no! Come on. You fought against demons and all kinds of supernatural things. You were in heaven, in hell, and purgatory. If you think you can die now after falling on a stone ... Dean. Damn open your eyes! That can not end like this. That may ... Dean!"

He remembered Billie's last words, saying that it would be forever if one of them died. He could not accept that. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched helplessly as his brother's life faded from minute to minute.

They had gone through so much, had survived the Apocalypse and Lucifer, and now this accident should be fatal to him ?! And why could not these winged bastards do anything?!

 

Dean tried to keep his eyes open, but he was so tired.

Too tired to fight. For what too. By now, half of his brain was probably spread out in the street. He also saw the reaper next to him and knew he had lost. His last look was for his angel, but even if he wanted to tell him that he loved him, there was only a croak between quivering lips. His eyes were fixed, his heartbeat slowed until it finally stopped altogether. From afar they heard the clock tower beat. It was midnight.

 

"Sam."

Gabriel tried to comfort his boyfriend and accepted that he was blaming him for not saving his brother, he accepted that he was hammering wildly on his chest, accepting that he was raging and screaming and so desperate that he could hardly calm him down. But he was holding him all the time, whispering to him, swallowing his own rising tears.

 

Cas was kneeling beside Dean, still holding his hand, unable to believe what had happened in the last few minutes. Damn it. He wanted to tell him so much.

Suddenly, he felt a pain in his heart, had to gasp for a moment, because this heartache, when a special person was no longer there, he had never felt before. Not even when the angels had fallen or when it turned out his dad was an asshole. Never.

 

Everyone hung on his thoughts on the first day after Dean's death.

His body was covered with a blanket on his bed.

But already on the second day, each of the three had decided to do everything possible to bring him back. There was always a way out. They had experienced that more than once in their lives. And even though it was the same every time that neither of them wanted to be fetched back, nobody stuck to it.

First, it was necessary to confront the causer. It was not the first time any of the Winchesters had summoned death, so it did not take long for this creature to stand in the midst of the circle.

"Did not take long."

"Save your sarcasm, Billie. Why?"

"The time was right," she answered calmly, looking at them one by one.

If Sam had not been aware that it would not have made any sense anyway, he would have punched her in the face. He was so angry and had to breathe deeply several times to collect himself.

"It was his own fault. Just like that black-haired angel there," she smirked, pointing to Castiel, who only frowned at her with a questioning look.

"What does that mean?" Gabriel intervened, and Billie laughed in amusement.

"The universe was so tired of watching you, two idiots. To watch you at your eye-fuck, constantly these deliberate or accidental touches and nothing has happened. We had all bets on it, and a deal is a deal. Ten years are over. You surely know that. And since you two fools could not confess your love to each other, one of you had to die. Plain and simple."

"W ... wait. You have completed bets?!"

Sam could not believe what the former reaper was saying. Apparently, life was worth nothing if you could bet for it. Just for fun. And that, where the two had saved the world countless times ...

"And who the hell are 'all'?!"

"You have more enemies than you think," she grinned, looking at her fingernails.

"You ..." Cas shouted angrily and walked purposefully towards her, but as soon as he reached the circle, he was stopped by an invisible force.

"Excuse me," the three of them heard before Billie disappeared again.


	2. Chapter 2

"And I would have thought to trick would be my specialty."

Gabriel put his hand on Sam's shoulder but quickly pulled it back as if he had burned himself when he noticed the angry glint in his eyes.

Dean had fallen victim to a whim of the universe, and no one could let that alone. The powers of the two angels had returned immediately after midnight, or rather, after Dean's death, and the three considered the next step.

"Okay, Gabe. Look in heaven."

"Already on the way," he replied and kissed Sam goodbye before he disappeared with a noise of his wings.

After five minutes, he stood again next to Sam, who stared at him in disbelief because he had not expected that to happen so quickly.

"Hello?! I keep the store up there running. It would have gone even faster if I had not chatted with an old friend by coffee and cake."

"And?" Cas asked impatiently.

"Nothing. Dean is not in heaven," the smaller replied with a shrug.

"I would have wondered, too," Sam replied with a deep sigh. "Who is in charge of hell now? Crowley is dead. Asmodeus is dead. Lucifer is dead."

That was a good question to which none of the three had an answer.

"Good opportunity to torture some demons again," Gabe smirked, cracking his fingers.

 

Finding demons was not the problem. To torture and kill them was less of a problem but nobody had an answer to their questions.

"That was the tenth. He's not in hell," Cas sighed, killing him by placing his hand on his forehead.

"If Dean is not in heaven and not in hell. What else is there?"

"Purgatory," Cas mumbled, tilting his head, thinking back to the time.

"There are only monsters," Sam replied shaking his head and closed the heavy iron door to the interrogation room. But Dean has been there before. If more by a stupid accident.

"Where do demons come when they die?" Sam asked.

"Into the empty. Just like the angels. Sleeping there an endless peaceful sleep," Cas replied, who was already there. But it was only after an endless discussion that he was able to flee. He had not told the hunters about it because he could not remember it. But he knew stories from this place.

Exhausted, Sam sank onto the couch, leaning his head against the backrest and closing his eyes.

Gabriel sat down next to him with a cup of coffee.

 

"Sammy?"

"What?"

The smaller waited patiently at the door of Dean's room until Sam came.

"Should not we pack this away before it starts to stink?"

"You're talking about my brother!"

"Should not we pack away Dean before he starts to stink?"

Sighing, the hunter shook his head, but Gabriel was right. He could not stay there. Meanwhile, the third day had dawned, and so they decided to put him in the cooling chamber.

"Look what I found," Cas chuckled and turned the laptop so the other two could catch a glimpse of the headlines of the day.

"That looks very much like our witch," Sam murmured, continuing to scurry down and read everything through what was written.

Only through the rustling noise of the wings, he was torn from his thoughts and noticed that the two angels had disappeared.

It took only a blink of an eye until the two reappeared with Rowena.

"Are you crazy?" The redhead shrieked and wriggled out of the grips.

"Nice that you could come," Sam laughed, offering her a chair.

"I'd rather stay here. What do you want from me? Did not we agree that you should leave me alone?!"

She looked skeptically from one to the other and then asked in surprise for Dean.

After all three had told the story, Rowena sat down because her head was smoking.

The witch was never a fan of the Winchester brothers, that was no secret. But that fate had so badly affected them, made her thoughtful. Much was possible in the world of the supernatural, but to punish someone with death just because the others made fun of it was nasty. She tore herself out of her thoughts because she had done that several times before. And admittedly, she had regretted some of it. Actually, she did not want to be labeled as a wicked witch, and maybe that was her chance to repent. So she agreed to help them.

"Listen. This spell only works once. If it works, decide where you want to go." This decision was not difficult, because Dean was not obsessed. Neither an angel nor a demon.

 

The plan was simple. Now Sam hoped that it did not fail in the execution.

"Promise me you are careful. Sam. I want you back in one piece."

Grinning, the taller man took Gabriel in his arms and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Naturally. I promise, and I have Cas."

"I'll kill you if you do not bring Sammy back to me," he whispered urgently to his brother, leaving no doubt as his eyes flashed blue for a moment.

When they sat in the car and drove to Colorado to kill vampires, everyone was silent. No one was sure that would work, because it has never been tried.

"Ok boys. Once the monster is tied up, you and Sam take it by the hand," she said to Cas." I'm talking the spell, and Gabriel cuts its head off. It is important that you do not let it go. No matter what happens."

 

The heart was pounding Sam's throat as the angel's sword swished past his own head a few millimeters. He was nervous, and after one last look at his angel, he closed his eyes. He heard Rowena's words, felt his stomach cramp and was glad to have his eyes closed when powerful lightning struck and they were pulled into darkness.

Sam was not sure how long that had taken, but when he opened his eyes again, he found himself on the ground of a forest.

"Cas?"

Seeking, the hunter looked around, but he discovered the angel nowhere.

"Great ..." he murmured, grabbing his knife and the ax lying on the ground and scrambling to his feet.

It was not long before two werewolves approached. Splattered with blood from top to bottom, he heard a voice behind him that called his name.

"Good. How does it work now? Is there a meeting place for these creatures?"

"I think we need to ask questions," the black-haired replied with a shrug.

The interview took a long time, a lot of heads rolled, but no one had heard anything about a human who had ended up in purgatory.

"We have to find the portal," Sam murmured, dropping to the floor exhausted. "After a short nap."

Nervously Gabriel went up and down. Again and again, he looked at the clock and hoped that nothing had gone wrong.

"What a hell of a plan," he mumbled, sitting down on a rock and staring at the field where the two, or fortunately the three, had been for over an hour.

He was just about to bite off his candy bar when he was startled by the loud thunderclap and bright flash of lightning but took a relieved breath when he saw his boyfriend.

Sam's arm pulsed and glowed red and moaning in pain, he drew the knife. In short, he spoke the spell and cut Cas free. With questioning gestures, Gabriel wanted to know where Dean was.

"He's not in purgatory," Cas replied, shaking his head. None of the three knew what to do next.

All possibilities were exhausted and disappointed they made their way home.

 

When Dean opened his eyes, he saw nothing. Through his years of experience, he knew that it was better not to be immediately noticeable and so he was silent and scrambled to his feet.

Reflexively he grabbed the back of his head and felt nothing. No wound, no blood, no sticky hair or pain. But he knew he had died.

His common sense told him that there were only two places he could be.

But to be honest, he did not want to be in any of these places, but rather sit in the bunker on the couch, preferably with Cas and Sam and drink a beer. He even missed the lewd little angel a little bit. He wondered if they would look for him.

It must have been minutes, if not hours when Dean was wandering around.

So far he had not been able to touch anything, not even a pebble. There was nothing there, and it was dark. Again and again, he wondered where he had landed.

Exhausted, he sank to the ground and closed his eyes. His thoughts wandered to Cas how he would have liked to tell the angel what he felt for him. On the other hand, it might have been even worse for Cas to let him go. He did not want to do that to him either.

"You should have told him," he suddenly heard a whisper.

"What?", Dean asked irritably and straightened up again.

Then there was silence again. So someone was here, and the hunter was determined to find it. He called again and again until he was almost hoarse, when suddenly the voice stuck in his throat, because he saw a small light, as from a street lamp.

 

"Be quiet, you wake everyone else," this figure said, and on closer inspection, it turned out to be someone Dean knew better than anyone else.

He did not startle when he was standing right in front of it, because it was not the first time he was facing himself.

"Where am I?"

"Empty."

"Empty ..." Dean repeated, made questioning hand gestures and considered because somewhere he had already read that once. "I am no angel and no demon. Why I'm here?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean," his other self laughed. "You have died so many times and returned again. For the universe, you already count to the supernatural."

"So I'm dead. Dead, like dead, dead? Or is there a loophole?"

"The better question would be. Why the hell are not you sleeping?"

"Just a bright guy," Dean joked, because he knew no answer, possibly because he was human, but cleared his throat because his counterpart was not funny. "Listen. I want to go back because here, there is absolutely ... nothing?!"

"You can not go back. You messed up your chance."

_'I have defended my angel, and for that, I have died?'_

"Not only for that. You should have told him. "

_'Well, can you read minds now?'_

"Yes, I can ..."

_'Stop!'_

"Stop!" Dean shouted because that was all more than scary.

After explaining why he screwed up his chance, Dean snorted with rage.

"And I died for that? Because you were bored? How do you get involved in the lives of others? What are we for you? Playing balls for a pastime? Are you ..."

"Shh. Be quiet; you wake the others ..."

But Dean did not think to lower his voice and smashed his anger right into the face of this creature.

"There are two options, you bastard. Either you let me go, or I'll wake everyone up, and we'll have a party."

"I will not let you go," it said, and a few seconds later, Dean was alone again, again enveloped in darkness.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted, but got no answer.

Dean screamed, sang, wandered around roaring with anger and despair.

At some point the tiredness overcame him, and he sank to the ground, where he immediately fell into a restless sleep.

 

He did the same the next hours? Days? Weeks? The hunter had lost track of time; he could see nothing, was alone and confused.

Strangely, he was not hungry or thirsty. Only the thoughts of his friends kept him from falling completely insane.

He knew that Billie had said it was final if one of them died again. But he did not want to believe that and could not settle for it. To die on a hunt, he always expected ... but not like that.

Once he had killed that death, and Dean vowed that, if he ever came out, would do it again. And then there was the fear that the others had given him up. What if they burned his body? Would he ...

Dean shook his head to banish those thoughts and tried to focus on something better. Cas. He tried to pray to him, though he was sure that would not work. But the thought of it left a little hope.

Suddenly he heard a murmur close to him, and more voices joined in. Startled, he turned in all directions as he slowly heard someone clap his hands.

 

"Well done. Dean. They wake up."

Angels and demons. There were two options. Either they were grateful to him, but that was lunacy because they were trapped ... or they would kill him, but that was just nonsense, because he was already dead. In any case, he was sure that would not mean anything good.

"Then I would suggest you sing your lullaby before they mangle you because it's you who keeps them trapped," Dean replied more courageously than he felt.

Due to the weak light incident, the hunter noticed that this creature considered.

"It weakens me," the hesitant answer came, and suddenly it knelt down to Dean and hissed. "I can read your mind, and you will not dare."

"And how much I dare ..." The hunter replied defiantly and with a big grin because he planned to wake the angels and demons again and again. "So long, until nothing is left of you." The 'nothing' he emphasized very strongly.

"All right. What do you want?"

The creature knew it had lost and reluctantly agreed to let Dean go.

 

As Cas lay on Dean's bed, he wished he could fall asleep, not always thinking of him. And above all, not having to think about Dean getting his hunter's funeral in a few hours. It had taken a long time for him to realize how much this human meant to him. Dean had always had to explain to him the personal space, and at some point, the angel had thought that Dean did not want to come too close to him and had given up. Had he known that it had only been self-protection of the dark blond not to have to admit his own feelings.

Sighing, the angel turned on his side and pressed the blanket against his cheek, taking a deep breath of his hunter's scent and closing his eyes.

Now that he knew he wanted more, it was too late. He wanted Dean to be something his brother had with Sam. He wanted to be close to him. Wanted to touch and taste the hunter.

A tear came out of the corner of his eye, and he made a decision.

 

Quietly he slipped down the corridor and opened the door of the cooling chamber.

As an angel, the cold did not bother him, and so he lay down to Dean on the floor. He wanted to be with him for the last few hours, even if he was cold and stiff.

The black-haired angel wondered when he had cried the last time. Did he ever cry? The pain in his heart was back, but his power could not cure him. But that was not important, because Cas had the feeling that he deserved it.

After all, Dean was dead because of him. Had he not intervened ...

On the other hand, he also knew that other powers were involved.

"Dean," the angel whispered and stroked his cheek. He looked peaceful as if sleeping. But Cas's heart was heavy because he knew he was not sleeping.

"I have something to tell you, and I'm sorry I've just realized it. That an angel and a human can not have a future - that's what everyone has always talked about. For thousands of years. And I never felt the need for physical closeness. And then I met you. Dean, you mean everything to me. I would die for you, but much more I want to live for you. Live with you. I love you, Dean." His hand gripped the hunter's lifeless hand and did not let it go.

He wanted to tell him that they might meet again someday, but he refrained from doing so because he did not know where Dean was. He did not know if the stories of this 'empty' were true, and even if that were true, and even if Dean was there, they could at most be close, maybe sleep side by side. For eternity.

With a loud sigh he laid his head on the hunter's chest, and as the tears continued to run down his cheeks, he fell asleep.

 

Startled, Cas shot up. For one thing, angels do not need to sleep, and for another, because Dean's chest heaved and his eyes widened with a suffocating snort.

The hunter coughed and gasped, and it took a few seconds for the angel to just staring at him, unable to say or do anything before he remembered and helped Dean up.

"How is that possible?" The black-haired asked, looking him up and down.

"I have no idea," the dark blond replied, and slowly the sparkle came back into his eyes.

And that was true, because all memories had been wiped out.

"But I remember one thing, and I have to tell you that before either of us dies again," he grinned, clutching the angel's face with both hands.

Blue met green and the hunter's lips slid gently on the other's lips.

"I love you, and it’s fucking cold" Dean whispered and moved away a bit.

The angel could not figure out where the water was coming from, that was dripping from his eyes again, but he bridged the gap again and murmured at his lips how much he felt the same.

 

"Cas ..." Gabriel muttered suddenly as he felt vibrations that he could not really classify. But he was sure something had happened.

Sam looked at him confused as he jumped up from the bed and with a snap of his finger he was dressed.

"I did not think I would say that once, but ... move on and get dressed right away!"

The younger man was still staring at him in confusion, and since it all went too slowly for Gabe, he rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers again, so he was also dressed and pulled Sam by the hand toward the cooling chamber.

What they saw there when Sam opened the door was like a miracle.

Not only did Dean live, but also that he felt so comfortable in the angel's arms.

 


End file.
